blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverstars2015/update post
Hey yall, it's been like years since I've been here. It honestly feels like yesterday when I got a phone and literally spent my spare time chatting with yall. This is just a little update post since I'm not sure how many of yall still get on this wiki. But eh, I feel nostalgic atm Alright, so 2014 was heatic year for me since I joined my school's color guard. Our show was titled If a Tree falls... and the guard got to be little critters. Since I was a good dancer, I was assigned as a bunny. (the assignements were Bunny, Squirrel, Skunk, Fox, and Raccoon). This ended up taking up the majority of my time since practice was- get this: 8am-12pm, 2-4pm, & 6-9pm for two weeks. Then, it reverted to the school schedule: 6-9pm Monday & Tuesday, off Wednesday, 6-8pm Thursday, and Game day on Friday (so I would usually get home around 11:30 pm. October was pretty much like that plus the competitions we had on Saturdays. This was only marching season. Once that ended in November, the color guard competed in Winter Guard circuits- essentially, it's color guard minus the band and it's indoors. In December, I went to London with the marching band and performed in the 2015 London New Years Day Parade. We performed on worldwide television and I even made it into a picture for a newspaper (after performing in Trafalgar Square). 2015 started with winter guard, as mentioned above. Not only did I have the 1 1/2 class, but I also had practice from 6:30-9:30pm on Tuesday's and Thursday's along with a 5 hour guard camp on Saturdays. The Saturday's that had no guard camp were competition days. I chose to stay on the JV team since I thought it would suit my skill set better. We performed a show to Jethro Tull's Song's from the Wood (which was also our show name). I was once again assigned to be a bunny. My team was undefeated that season and went on to win the 2015 Texas Color Guard Circuit State Championships with a record score of a 93.4. I also went to prom with my closest guy friend, as like a friend date though. In June, I graduated from high school and got ready for college. The fall semester was tough, I took 16 hours and ended up having a horrible room mate experience (guys, never room with your friends!). My cousin ended up going to the same college so I ended up getting a lot closer with her. During the fall, I decided I wanted to transfer out of my college to a different one since I ended up realizing the degree plan for my major wasn't exactly what I wanted. Oh yeah, I am majoring in Environmental Science. I'm hoping to get my teaching certificate as well. 2016 started out great, I had a new roommate and I was on track to transferring to my current college. Nothing much happened during that semseter, besides me stressing over chemistry (word of advice, if you do college gen chem, it's a lot of work!!) I ended up applying for a job to work at a girl scout summer camp. I got this job and thus spent most of my summer taking care of kids and essentially becoming a rolemodel/second mom to them. The staff are now pretty much a family so that's always nice to know. I do have a lot of crazy stories, but It was an awesome experience! My fellow color guard rookies are now Juniors in HS and I went to go see the debut of their new show (which is completely AWESOME!!) while there, I started talking with a guy who was in my graduating class (he was a trumpet in my band) One month later and we started dating, it's been about 4- soon to be 5 months. He's literally the sweetest guy I have met, and he always knows how to make me happy, and it makes me happy when I see him happy. Unfortunately, we're going to schools across the state, but I'm counting down the weeks until Thanksgiving when I get to see him. I'm now a sophomore in college and while I am stressing out over my courses (Science majors can have some of the most stressful classes) I'm super excited and love most of them (I have learned that I'm really not good with writing code. ) That's basically the general gist of what's been going on with my life. I highly doubt many people still look at this, but I just wanted to put this out there for the curious soul who is interested. I hope yall are doing well and of course, May Starclan light your path! ~Nightflower aka Nighty Category:Blog posts